Stuffed Animal
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: King sees that Diane's bed is horribly uncomfortable, and decides to give her his pillow for the night. It was expected to be a quick and secretive thing for him to do, but after realizing he made a horrible mistake, can he take back what he thinks is a sin? (Very minor adult themes.) (One-shot) (I don't own the cover image.)


A/N: I started reading this manga like a week ago, and I'm already caught up! Jeez, why did Suzuki Nakaba have to make such a badass manga? Anyway, to quell my thirst for being forced to wait for the next chapter, I looked up fanfiction for it, and there's barely anything! And there's only ONE Diane x King English fanfic! (At least recently.) So I just had to write a story for this amazing manga, and well, I hope you like it.

Italics are meant to be King's thoughts.

The zzz is supposed to mean that someone is sleeping.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Seven Deadly Sins.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 p.m.<p>

It was the normal time to go to bed and sleep away all of your exhaustion and worry, but a certain someone was prying his eyes open just so he could watch a lovely giantess sleep for a little longer.

King was extremely tired from his usual day activities from both work and dealing with the other Seven Deadly Sins; especially Ban. Ban seemed to take great pleasure in getting under King's skin, but he would always brush it off. After all, they had a somewhat a complex friendship. His attention quickly went back to the sleeping giantess who was stirring in her sleep. King narrowed his eyes. _She must be having a bad dream._

King took a quick look-around to see if anyone was watching him, and to see if Diane suddenly woke up. She was still asleep... Good. King jumped over his window, and floated to Diane's sleeping frame. She stirred again, and this time, she was punching the air around her. It must have been a pretty bad dream. At least, that's what King theorized as he inspected Diane's mannerisms to check to see if he could help in any way. King's eyes fluttered down to Diane's bed, or should he say, the dirt. The only thing that supported her head were the pile of rocks which obviously were not comfortable. He knew that Diane, being a giantess and all, didn't have any pillows or blankets that could fit under her head, or even a blanket to cover her shivering body. King couldn't help but feel pity for her. He looked down to see his pillow between his arms, and looked back at Diane. _I can just make my pillow bigger and give it to Diane to sleep on. She'll definitely start to like me if I do that!_

King forced the usual exterior of the pillow to fit under Diane's head, and gently pushed her head up so he could place the pillow under her skull. He smiled victoriously and even gave himself a thumbs-up once he saw that Diane stopped punching the air and smiled as she buried her face into the pillow. King's cheeks heated up at the sight of Diane. She was always so beautiful.

Suddenly, during one of King's innocent fantasies of him and Diane, his eyes flitted to the pillow under Diane's head. Of course, at first, King didn't see any problem with it, but now, he realized what he had done. _If she sees that I gave her my pillow, she'll think that I'm watching her sleep! She'll think I'm a creeper! _King quickly floated to his pillow that he left under Diane's head and tugged at it. It was fruitless effort as Diane's fingers refused to pry from the pillow's soft and comforting texture. But it didn't matter to King. He had to get that pillow back! _If she thinks I'm a creeper, then she'll never love me back! _King pulled again, his emotions starting to pour out with each pull. Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his handmade clothes as he relentlessly tugged at the pillow. _She'd never love a creeper!_

Large, yet slender fingers gently hugged King and pressed his back against Diane's left cheek. King could already feel the heat in his cheeks rise while he took in the body heat of his long time crush. She was using his body as her own stuffed animal, and although King was panicked before about what Diane thought about him, the feeling of their bodies so close together made him forget all of those negative thoughts. Even his sin.

"This scent...zzz...it smells like flowers...zzz...King?" Diane mumbled in her sleep and hugged King even tighter against her face. To her, the King she saw was in her mind while she was sleeping. She didn't know that King was actually with her, and making her feel this odd, safe feeling, "Zzz...this scent...zzz...is comforting..."

King's entire face turned red. He wanted to escape, he really did, but Diane's addicting warmth made all of his common sense dissipate into nothingness. Yeah... The thought of thinking of absolutely nothing as you're embraced by the one you love was the most comforting feeling in the world. And that other feeling - the one that was almost completely similar... The feeling of being each other's stuffed animal was silly and childish, but it still made King's face feel hotter and hotter each second until he finally went to sleep.

Not one bad thought caved into either of the two Sins' dreams. Maybe it was a coincidence? Or maybe it was the complete and utter safe feeling they both felt as their bodies pressed together? It wasn't very intimate, but, it quelled the pain in their hearts.

Maybe it's not so bad being a stuffed animal?


End file.
